Kagome the Full Demon
by UltimateAnimeRuler
Summary: For some reason, Kagome can kill particular demons which the rest of the gang can't. What happens when the gang knows they have a full demon on their side? What will Inuyasha do? InuxKag SanxMir OcxOc
1. The strange claw

_**Kagome the full demon **_

**CHAPTER ONE: THE STRANGE CLAW**

_It was a typical day for the Inu gang. Inuyasha was slacking off a tree, Miroku was being a prevert. Also Kagome was bathing and Sango was hitting Miroku as an expert._

_It was fine until a bear demon came. Sango threw her boomerang but missed. Miroku tried knocking it out with his staff and also used wind tunnel _

_but for some reason it didn't work. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar but it didn't _

_affect the demon._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome shot an arrow but it bounced off. Suddenly Kagome went up close to the demon.(A/N: Don't worry. She had her clothes on some how.)Out of nowhere a claw came out of her hand and that killed _

_the demon._

_Inuyasha was speechless. He totally over powered Kagome but he did nothing to the demon. But Kagome what just seemed like a **swipe** got rid _

_of the demon. About 5 seconds later the claw dissapeared but nobody knew it appeared. Not even Kagome knew what just happened._

**Sorry if this is too short. I'll try to make the others longer.**


	2. Riku and the speed

_**KAGOME THE FULL DEMON **_

_sorry i didn't put this up, i'm busy alot or my brother is on the computer. Also i forgot about this story. Alot of times i'm not on the computer._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2: Riku and the speed**

_Everyone stayed in their confusion. How did Kagome kill that demon._

_Finally Sango spoke up. "Kagome, how did you beat that demon by just going _

_up to it"_

_"Why Sango, I don't even know what happened either." Kagome responded._

_Now Inuyasha spoke. "Maybe it happened too fast and a ladies eye couldn't see_

_it. I couldn't see because of Kagome's body._

_Sango raged."A WOMENS EYE CAN SEE ANYTHING A MAN CAN SEE! Suddenly Kagome smelled someone and blood and Inuyasha did too. Inuyasha and Kagome ran as fast as they could. The strange thing is that kagome smelled it too._

_While they ran Kagome was caught up with Inuyasha but he didn't noticed_

_until Kagome said "Hello! I'm with you so don't feel lonely while running!" "WHA!" Inuyasha was suprised to see Kagome next to him. _

_Back at the campus Miroku said "Well Lady Sango, we can now have some alone time without the others...and..." "Hirkoutsu!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh, Lady Sango!" BANG! BAM! (OUCH!That really gotta hurt)_

_A teenage boy was bleeding all over and a demon was near him. Inuyasha took out his sword and it transformed. "Wind Scar!" The demon got destroyed. Kagome brought the boy back to the campus. Inuyasha explained everything that_

_happened while Kagome was taking care of the boy._


	3. The secret is heard

_**KAGOME THE FULL DEMON **_

**Chapter 3: The secret is heard**

_After a while the boy woke up. He found himself in a bed.He saw Kagome and said" Who are you" "Kagome, and you?" "Name's Ri...ku..." "Hi Riku" "Hi, Riku" came a growl from a distance a way. Riku saw Inuyasha and immediently frowned. Riku walked away slowly in pain._

_He introduced himself to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Miroku gave Riku a bowl of stew. Riku ate it quickly. Riku ent and tok a bath even though he still had injuries. He went back at the campus when he was done._

_Riku was sitting in a chair. Then he murmered to himself "Why do I have to wind up with that hanyou...his father...k..k..illed...m..y famil...famil..y. And...my...village..." But unfortunitly Kagome heard_

_Riku say that._

_Kagome said to Riku by accident. Inuyasha's father really did that? That was why you were alone? "Yes" Riku responded."But how did you hear me? I whispered that to myself." But Inuyasha didn't hear because he was sleeping in a tree._

_"I feel very sorry for you Riku...I only lost my father." Kagome told Riku."Kagome, can you please keep this a secret?" Riku asked. " Sure""Thank you Kagome" Lets eat, you might still be hungry and the others might want to eat."_


	4. Abilities in action

_**Kagome the full demon **_

_Beware, my brother inuyashaXtreme is starting a story called Kagome:Full Youkai---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4 : Abilities in action**

_Kagome made some ramen for the group. "Kagome...somethings been up. I mean you defeated a demon which I just noticed was with something sharp but I didn't and I over power you. Second of all, when I sniffed Riku you just ran off like you read my mind. Third of all, while we were running you were by my side going fast."_

_Kagome responded " Inuyasha, something has been happening to me since the beginning of this story. Your right, but when you smelled Riku I smelled him too somehow..." Suddenley Kagome's nails were now claws. Kagome slowly transformed into a demon._

_The group was surprised. Was Kagome a hanyou or a youkai? "Kagome, your a demon...but like me or my brother" Inuyasha said in amazment. "Inuyasha, I don't know. I don't understand anything" Suddenly Kagome ran. "Guys, I sense 5 shikon shards belonging to 5 demons._

_Kagome ran and swiped a demon and a shikon shard fell. Kagome put it in her jar that was around her neck. Inuyasha ran and used Wind Scar and destroyed 2 demons. Kagome purefied them and put them in the jar._

_Sango used her Hirikoutsu and destroyed a demon and Kagome ran and caught the shard and put it in the jar. Then, Miroku jumped and hit the last demon with his staff and Kagome caught the shikon shard from that. She gently placed it in the jar with the rest of the shards. Then a familier scent went by that only Inuyasha and Kagome smelled..._


	5. Theeyes!

_**Kagome the full demon **_

**Chapter 5: The...eyes!**

_"Oh no!" yelled Inuyasha and Kagome. "What is it?" Sango asked curiously and cautionly. "__**...Naraku...**" they both whispered.Riku got out his sword after polishing it and came out of their tent. " I've had enough of watching...I'll fight this Naraku guy! I am ready to fight!" "Ok, but Riku, watch out. Naraku is a bloody bitch! He can pull up any kind of trick you can think of." Inuyasha informed._

_"Sure, thanx for the advice." _**"Your right Inuyasha, I am bloody but not sure about the bitch..." **_" Shut up Naraku!" Kagome shouted _**"Oh, a little human lady is going to stop me, helpppppppp!" **_"Wrong Naraku! I'm a YOUKAI!"_ **"What? Thats impossible, a miko can't turn into a youkai out of nowhere!"**_" Sorry, but it did you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled._

**"Any ways, you still can't stop me...errrrr..." **_Naraku found that somebody cut off two of his tentacles. Then he saw Riku but a boy to him in a position like he slashed something._**"You don't want to mess with me young boy!" **_"Name's Riku, not young boy..." Out of nowhere tentacles hit everybody but Kagome._

**"Use your new powers yet?" **_"In fact I did Naraku! So I'm not a begginer!HOW DARE YOU HURT ALL MY FRIENDS!" Then Kagome eyes started glowing. Then her eyes were red and she went wild because she had too much power. _**"What in the seven hells is happening!"**_"I'll kill you Naraku!"Kagome said in despise._

_Kagome went up to Naraku and swiped off two tentacles leaving three left. Naraku shot two tentacles but Kagome dodged them. Then Kagome slashed Naraku at the chest. After, Naraku trapped Kagome with a tentacle but Kagome broke free leaving two tentacles._

_Inuyasha tried getting up but Naraku paralyzed him. Riku tried but then he fell asleep because Naraku hit him with sleeping cemicals. Miroku tried to get up but he got poisened. Sango, Shippou, and Kilala were unconsious._

_Kagome then cut off his last to tentacles. Naraku got a sword that came out of nowhere. "Hah, I got the comb blade at last by killing an innocent someone. Die Miko/Youkai!"Kagome went to Inuyasha and took tesuaiga from him._

_"Die Naraku!"Kagome yelled. Kagome was blinded from being youkai now that her miko self couldn't do anything. "This is to finish you for good..._


	6. What? How?

_**Kagome the full demon **_

Sorry for not updating. I'm not really getting in this story. Please read my others. Don't worry. I'll work on this at every time possible unless I'm working on another.

**Chapter 6: _What? How?_**

_"Hwah! Wind Scar!" Everybody had astonished faces. Inuyasha said" What? But How?" Naraku put a barrier up. "So this wench can do it to!" Kagome's Wind Scar met the barrier and it went through. Naraku said " Impossible! " Then Naraku turned into ashes._

_Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, eyes red. "Nobody will be in the way of me getting the jewel shards." Kagome put her sword over Inuyasha."Die Inuyasha!"_

_Flash back_

_"At last I can become a full blooded demon hehehe" Inuyasha said. As he past Goshinboku..."Die Inuyasha" Kikyo voice came. Inuyasha turned around "huh?" Then it happened. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree. "Kikyo...But...I thought..."Then Kikyo died from blood lost. Naraku looked like Inuyasha, then hit Kikyo. Then He looked like kikyo and tried to attack Inuyasha but he dodged it._

_Back to relality_

_Kagome rushed her sword down but stopped when Inuyasha held her tight and tears touched Kagome's neck. Inuyasha said " Kagome please dont do it.Please!"_

_Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha said "I already had ths done to me." Inuyasha started to **cry?** _

_Inuyasha gently placed his lips on Kagome's...(A/N: Sorry if I am making this too much like the second movie) Kagome kissed back. Kagome eyes were baack to normal. And she was back to normal._

_Kagome had tears in her eyes. She said "Inuyasha...why me?" Inuyasha just kissed her and said "It's ok." Inuyasha held Kagome tightly. Miroku gently moved to Sango._

_Sango just said "Don't even think about it Miroku." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha asked "Kagome, will you be my mate? Kagome was stunned. Had Inuyasha just ask her to be his mate?_

Haha! Cliff Hanger! Kagome and Inuyasha are together! Or Not! duh duh duh! You'll find out! I'm now ponygon and not proto-asha! I wonder what happened to riku?


	7. My brothers no name chapter

**Kagome the Full Demon**

Rated: T

For 13 and up...not that anyone cares.

**A/N: Well, sudden change in format am I right? Well... duh. Because I am not proto-asha, now known as Ponygon. I am his brother, and I will be writing this chapter. My penname is Inuyasha-Xtreme. My most popular story is "Parting Ways", and it is an Inuyasha story. Okay, so yeah... I am the brother of the author of this story. This may or may not be the only time I write a chapter for this story... because my brother is irresponsible and had computer taken away. Don't worry, I'm his _older _brother. But I guess that's kinda obvious... at least _I _do not right my entire story in italics!**

**...How do you guys like this story? It's amazing how you guys do. Well... maybe it's only me, maybe it's implanted in my head to not like the story because it's my younger brother's...**

**I bet I sound like a jerk... I'm sorry! I get that way sometimes...**

-.-

_'Did Inuyasha just ask me to be his mate?'_

Kagome stood still, shocked. Inuyasha had just asked the big question.

"I-" A tentacle swiped at her.

"Impossible!" shouted Inuyasha. Naraku was standing there, like nothing happened to him. He smirked.

"You have played right into my hands! I'm good at secrets, dont you think? I do. I faked my death pretty well didn't I? You couldn't possibly defeat me."

Inuyasha was furious. "Naraku, you bastard! You will really die now!"

He grabbed Tetsusaiga from the ground. "Wind Scar!"

But the Wind Scar failed to get through Naraku's barrier. "Ha, you think that trick would work? Pathetic half-breed."

Inuyasha grinned. He started laughing. "You are hanyou too, baka." (A/N: hanyou means half-demon. baka means idiot. for those who don't know.) "And I will win. I will never lose to a bastard like you..."

-.-

"I managed to get away" said a sleepy Riku. "I thought I was doomed to sleep until I was dead. This is an odd group. I need to get away, but to where?"

Riku looked at his blade. "This blade... with it I must destroy the enemy. I'm going back there. But I am nowhere near powerful enough."

-.-

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! Blades of Blood! Wind Scar!"

"You can't defeat me, I already said that." Naraku said, clearly bored. He shot a tentacle, hitting Inuyasha.

"Argh. I will kill you bast-"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome?"

She smiled. "Please don't swear..."

Inuyasha merely nodded his head, smiling. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

It didn't get through the barrier. Kagome stood up, her demon blood helping her heal quicker. She stared at Naraku and brought her claws in front of her. "Ice claws!"

She went and damaged Naraku barrier. Naraku looked shocked for a moment. Kagome urned to Inuyasha, and he nodded, getting his claws ready.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Ice Claws!"

Naraku's barrier cracked.

"Hiraikotsu!" was heard. There stood Sango, barely able to stand. Hiraikotsu just about broke the barrier. Kagome ran up to Naraku. "Ice Claws!"

"Blades of Blood-" Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. He brought out Tetsusaiga.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

The barrier broke. Naraku gasped. "My barrier! Impossible!"

Just then a sword was thrust through Naraku. Naraku yelled. The sword sliced Naraku. Naraku turned into ashes, and there stood Riku. Riku fell down and started snoring. Inuyasha smiled. Naraku was dead for real this time. Naraku... was dead.

-.-

Near the edge of the forest stood Kikyo, who witnessed everything. She scowled. _'That girl... my reincarnation is A DEMON! And Inuyasha was willing to be mates with her! Inuyasha! What about us? That girl is now is a demon! I cannot trust her in ANY way! Nobody can trust a demon. Inuyasha... like it or not, I will bring that girl down!'_

-.-

**How do you like it? Do you like my writing? This is a fairly short chapter I know. But at least it's longer than what my brother writes. I don't have much interest in this story. And to warn you, I'm making a Kagome being a demon based story as well! BEWARE! Don't worry, it has a different plot. It's not like this story. So I'm not copying! Read and review for my brother's sake!**


	8. Kadab's appearence and Kagome's doom

_**Kagome the full demon **_

**Hmph! Why IEatchicken! So what if mine aren't good. This is my first story and now I'm trying to make it longer than before. Anyways, I bet you like my brother better than me! You betrayers! SORRY IF THIS TURNS OUT WORSE THAN MY BROTHERS CHAPTER!!!!!! sobs well i'll try my sobs best. Sorry if it seemed like forever to you. I will probally make Kikyo die in the next chapter in front of Inuyasha. ok lexy?No more italics! YaY!o(--)o-------There is a new character...**

**Chapter 8: Kadab's appearence and Kagome's doom**

Kiyko was angry. Luckily she had her bows and arrows with her. Kiyko grinned as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver. " I will get rid of my demon recarnation once and for all! " Kikyo pulled the arrow on the bow. She let go with her priesstess energy. The arrow flung with with a shining blue light. It went as faster than a cheetah. It hit Kagome and pinned her to an oak tree.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried. Inuyasha cried for one of his first times. Kagome was his most valuble odject of ALL things. He loved her with every ounce of his heart. Kagome growled at first but then she calmed down. Her eye lids rested on her blood red eyes. Tears ran down Inuyasha's cheek. He didn't know Kikyo was there.

Kiyko now was angry that he cared so much. Sango was crying too because they were like sisters, but not as much as Inuyasha. Miroku seemed really disappointed(A/N: not in any perverted way.) Miroku then noticed Kiyko in the bushes in a position like she shot an arrow. Miroku yelled "Kikyo's here!" Inuyasha turned around and stared at her.

Then he noticed Kikyo's scent on the arrows. He growled. Now Inuyasha was becoming full demon. He ran up to Kikyo. He swiped at Kikyo. Kikyo dodged it and ran. Before she she was off, she kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha growled again. He slashed himself arrows the mouth. It dispised him that Kikyo had kissed him. Then he remembered Kagome.

Inuyasha ran up to her body. It was still the body of Demon Kagome. Not the one he usally inlove with, but he still cared. He started to cry again. He tried to pull the arrow out but it was as stuck as a as a boulder in quicksandAnd a human had to pull the boulder out.(A/N:Imagine that! That was how stuck it was.) Inuyasha fell to the ground. Miroku whispered to Sango " I've never seen him like this, and I never did. He really cares so much about Kagome-sama. When this is all over, if it is, I will tease him about this.

Inuyasha forgot about the pain on his mouth and he kept saying "Kagome" and nothing else. Then far away, a girl named Kadab(A/N: I randomley made it up.) was walking. She looked at her faithful disc that did many diffrent things. It showed a silver haired hanyou crying in front of a demon girl that was pinned to a tree. Also two humans were trying to cheer the hanyou up.

Kadab frowned and quickly teleported.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did she frown and quicky teleport...who knows...I do...you'll see in this chapter hopefully...maybe you won't notice...Hahahahaha...its shocking...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived near the scene. She muttered "Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned in that direction making tears fling to the ground. "Kadab!" he managed to say. Kadab nodded her head."What happened Inuyasha?" Inuyashan told the story. Kadab made noises showing she understood."hmmmmmmmmmm...I could get her out, but she would only be human for a while." "I don't care! Please just bring her back!" " Ok. I see." Kadab said something but only Miroku understood it and he said it in english.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh disc of many worlds, obey my comand. Use ye power of all, with thee sacred band,_

_Break free this demon, who used to be a human,_

_This is a hard task, but it will unmask,_

_this human girl, with a light curl,_

_do it for my brother, who lost his mother, _

_Use all your might it may be a fright,_

_Do it quickly, or she'll be a lot picky,_

_Do it now, she'll remain human for now."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slipped on a band and the disc glowed. A curl of light wrapped around the arrow. The dark aura from the arrow dissapeared and the arrow broke. Kagome's body went in the air and shone. Her fangs went to normal teeth. Her claws went to normal nails. Her poiny ears became normal ears. Inuyasha watched in glory. Then Kagomes's human body fell with no demon.

Inuyasha caught her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Inuya-" A great pain shot through her body. She cried in pain. Inuyasha panicked. Kadab yelled " THAT WAS A POISON ARROW. SHE IS POISONED!" Inuyasha ran off. He came to Kaede's hut. "Old hag! Do you have any antidotes?" "I'm afraid not" she said smoothly not knowing the crisis. "DAMN!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran around searching for antidotes with Kagome in his arms. He couldn't find or get any. None of the villagers had the tinist bit. Inuyasha searched for miles as fast as he could. Then he remembered a word. _Hospital_. Inuyasha jumped, ran,and sprinted to the bone eaters well that Kagome went through. He searched for it but he didn't see it.

Then he noticed a huge pile of thick vines. Inuyasha tried to cut it to see what was under it but he couldn't. He put Kagome down. "WIND SCAR!" "BACKLASH WAVE!" "ADEMENT BARRAGE!" none of Inuyasha's attacks worked. Inuyasha looked carefully to see what was under it. It was what he was looking for. Kagome's way in and out.

The only way out and the path for Kagome's saftey...Inuyasha gasped.

The Bone eaters well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! If Inuyasha can't break the vines covering the bone eaters well, how will he get to he hospital and save Kagome! This is a problem. How did the vines get there? And Inuyasha came out of the story and is chasing me for making this crisis! Ah!

Inuyasha: Get back here for doing this! Kagome can die! Me: Never! I masked my scent and teleported. How will you find me? And this is an exciting event. Inuyasha: Ah!!! Damnit!


	9. Thank god Kagome's safe and Kikyo's gone

_Kagome the full demon_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know which is the right way to spell Kikyo(u). So I"ll just put Kikyo instead of Kikyou or Kikyo(u). Thank you all my reviewers! Would you please give me some ideas I can use? I'm running out, which is why it takes me awhile to put up chapters. Enjoy! Oh, and don't tell Inuyasha that I am secretly in the Bone Eaters well. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing my story! It makes me more inspired. This is my longest chapter, or maybe so far. I hope you all like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Thank god! Kagome's safe and Kikyo's gone! But a new hanyou...**

Inuyasha was now frightened. None of his attacks could pirce through the vines covering the bone eaters well. How is he supposed to get to the hospital. Suddenley he heard a laugh, an evil one. He turned and saw Kikyo. "What are you laughing about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo simply said "Well, I see you can't get through my vines...So anyways that know the girl is dying and you can't save her, how about we both go to hell together like you promised?"

Inuyasha stood astonished. _Kikyo put up these vines? Why is she against Kagome? Wait! Is this only because she wants to be with me? That will not happen! I love Kagome, not Kikyo. _Inuyasha stopped his thoughts and knew what to do. "Well too bad Kikyo! I will never go to hell with you in a million years!" Kiyko yelled "Why!? Because of that stupid human girl!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I won't beacause I love Kagome which is smart, funny, nice, beautiful, NOT stupid, and way better than you can be you bitch!" Kikyo's anger rose. Then she grinned after awhile. Inuyasha was very confused, angry, sad, and worried. Kikyo said calmly "Ok, if it goes that way, your human girl who used to be demon will die. Then you'll have nobody to be with."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he go to hell with Kikyo and leave Kagome to die and be with her. Or should he have Kagome die because he can't break the vines and be with nobody. (A/N: Ok Inuyasha will have 3 diffrent conciouses. _Inuyasha_ is the human one. **Inuyasha **is the demon one, and Inuyasha is the normal one.)_ Inuyasha:This is crazy, you've gotten too far to quit! You should do whatever it takes!!! _Inuyasha: your right I can't give up yet!** Inuyasha: Kagome's dieing! Very soon she will be gone for good! Save her!**

Inuyasha then figured out what to do thanks to _Inuyasha _and **Inuyasha**. Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kikyo. His demon side was taking over. **Inuyasha **would be perfect against Kikyo. **Inuyasha **grinned. Kikyo starred at the demon Inuyasha. **Inuyasha** growled and sharpened his claws. "HRAAAAAAW!!!!!!!! Iron Bloody Blades!" Kikyo was surprised that Inuyasha knew such a move.

But indeed it hit Kikyo. Kikyo cried "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Her body slowly was deforming. Then it was ashes. All the souls she took returned to the normal bodys. Inuyasha turned back tonormal. Inuyasha looked at the ashes but ignored them. The vines covering the well disapeared and and Inuyasha looked inside. He saw me!(Just kidding.)

Inuyasha saw the blankness he didn't see in a long time. He jumped in and he was engulfed into a blue vast with Kagome. Pretty soon he was in the bottom of a well. Well, the bottom of the same well. Inuyasha jumped out of it and his bare feet touched the wood on the ground. Inuyasha ran and burst the door open and ran to the hospital place Kagome showed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered the horrifing scent of it. He caught it and followed it. He tried to not smell it but he had to so he knew where he was going. Inuyasha finally found it, he reconized the big cross on it. The awful scent was everywhere. Inuyasha put on his hat and ran. He made it in at a matter of seconds. He rushed up to the counter. "Hey!" The counter person turned to him.

"Hello, is there somebody really sick, injured, or any other problem?" Inuyasha growled under his breath. He yelled "Yes! She is and its both! Hurry up and cure her and treat her wounds!" "Ok! We'll hurry up and do the best we can." The lady responded. She said something in the speaker and docters and nurses came in a hurry. They put Kagome in a white bed with one pillow and a blue sheet on it.

Inuyasha followed them. It wasn't easy because they were going fast and Inuyasha is supposed to be human here. Inuyahsa decided to run at a very super low speed. They put her in a strange room and lied her down in a slightly bigger bed and did weird stuff. There was a machine and they put something over her mouth. Inuyasha was confused. One of the docters noticed and explained everything.

Inuyasha felt stupid because he should understand but he was from the past. People would use herbs and some medicine. There was no metal thingys that had strange tubes. And why were people dressed in blue? Inuyasha hated this place. Why did it smell so foul? Inuyasha knew he shouldn't ask. One nurse told him to go outside to the waiting room.

Inuyasha walked out looking for a waiting room. After walking for 5 minutes he found it. He sat there and waited. He picked up a 'magizine' Kagome called it. He wasn't really intrested but he found a jewerly section. He thought he could maybe get one for Kagome. But he didn't have any money. Then Inuyasha checked a ' I need Money! '

so he can find out how to get it.

Inuyasha skimmed a lot of it because there was so many things in it. He thought about doing work for people to get money. With his demon speed and strength he would get it done in no time. Suddenley, he started remembering all about Kagome and what was happening to her. He started shaking all over. _I hope Kagome will be alright. Will she stay alive or will she die?_ Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly a voice came. "Hello hanyou, do not worry, I am one of your kind." Inuyasha looked at the person. It was a girl. Around Kagome's age in this time. She was wearing a plain hat. Inuyasha asked "How do you know that I am hanyou? Why did you come to me?" "First of all my name is Kenam, must have proper interductions. Second hats are not allowed unless you came running in, in a hurry. Nobody does that any more, and you have demon features. Third, you are troubled and I like to help people." Kenam replied.

Inuyasha said carelessly "Yeah whatever. My name is Inuyasha. And how are you here?" Kenam sighed. "Nobody knows but I come from Shengoku Judai. There is a well called the 'Bone Eaters Well' and that leads to what is called the Higurashi Shrine." Inuyasha stared at her. He grinned. "So you only know about it eh? Well want to bet on it?" Kenam excepted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -,- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -,- --------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grinned. He had just won the bet and got enough money to get a good piece of jewely for Kagome. "I can't belive I didn't guess that you also take that path! And you said you started doing that beacause of a girl named Kagome that lives here and you follow her? And also she is right now hurt and poisoned?" Kenam asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

Inuyasha started staring around her body._ Her hair is as long as Kagome's, her skin is a light tan, her hair is brown, she has green eyes that sparkled, her clothes are fascinating, her curves are all in the right place, and her chest...oh thats a keeper... _Inuyasha stared at Kenam's chest carefully. Kenam noticed and smelled enjoyment from Inuyasha.

Kenam blushed. "You don't plan on starring at my chest all day do you?" Inuyasha blushed too. "Uh..." was all he could manage to say. Kenam grinned making Inuyasha blush even more. "You know, they are still are open, perv." Inuyasha exclaimed "I'm not a perv! One of my friends is!" Kenam asked "Then why were you starring at my chest?" Inuyasha stuttered. "Uh...well I lost track of things and I guess my eyes traveled?"

Kenam knew Inuyasha was hoping she would by it. He said it like a question. She just muttered "Ok, what ever." Inuyasha sighed. Kenam asked "Do you like anyone? As in love or a crush." Inuyasha's cheek turned a pright pink while he talked. "We'll...Iaminlovewithkagome,theonethatisinthehospital.theoneiwastellingyouaboutearlier." Kenam was confused.

"Please" she said. "More slower this time." Inuyasha sighed. "Here is what I said. "'We'll...I am in love with Kagome, the one that is here in the hospital. The one I was telling you about earlier.' Happy now?" Kenam nodded her head. "So, Kagome is Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha nodded his head. A women came holding a clip board. Inuyasha Takahashi, you can check on Kagome Higurashi now." Inuyasha got up. "Well, maybe I'll see you later. Bye!"

Kenam waved for a goodbye. "Bye!" She responded. Inuyasha followed the lady. She walked into a room. Kagome layed on the bed. She was fast asleep. The thing that covered her mouth was gone. She now had hospital clothes on. The lady said that her conditions were fine and all she needs now is rest. But really, she needed something else.

Inuyasha could just tell. Inuyasha went close to Kagome."We'll...I am in love with you Kagome, I know you can't hear me now but I still need to tell you." Inuyasha finished his mini speech. He slowly came closer to Kagome, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, until...Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome's eyes slowly started opening.

She saw that she was wearing hospital clothes, she was in a bed that was in the hospital, nobody was there except Inuyasha. And was..._kissing_ her. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was kissing her while she was in the hospital. Inuyasha slowly parted and started walking away slowly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to squeak. Inuyasha turned and froze. He smelt confusion.

_Did Kagome just see that? _Inuyasha thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Sorry if this got you very impatient, this would be out a lot sooner but my Interbet wasn't working, but make sure to read the top of the page! And Inuyasha found me at the fake part. But, I have a clone Kagome and Inuyasha thinks its real! Hah! ** Inuyasha: Kagome! Don't worry! I'll save you from the author! No matter what! Ponygon" Uh...This is a clone. Inuyasha: Keh! I knew that all along. Ponygon: Sure you did. Please review! And I have very little things planned so please give ideas!**


	10. A Relationship is Starting!

_ Kagome the full Demon __----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I'm glad you liked chapter 9, but know its time for 10! Star Wars theme People could've actully listen and give me an idea. Hope you like this chapter! You could still give ideas! Oh, and I forgot to say about Kedab in chap 9 but I forgot. It will be here in this chapter. Believe it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: A Relationship is Starting!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She saw that she was wearing hospital clothes, she was in a bed that was in the hospital, nobody was there except Inuyasha. And was...**kissing** her. Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was kissing her while she was in the hospital. Inuyasha slowly parted and started walking away slowly. "Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to squeak. Inuyasha turned and froze. He smelt confusion._

_'Did Kagome just see that?' Inuyasha thought to himself._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...hello Kagome..." Inuyasha slowly said. "Y-You w-w-were k-k-kiss-kissing me?." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Suddenley Koga burst threw the door. "What are you doing mutt face, what did you do to her this time?" Koga yelled. Inuyasha covered his ears.

Koga almost made Inuyasha deaf. Inuyasha plainly said "I didn't do anything to her, it was Kikyo." Kagome watched as they argued, but yelled to stop them. "Stop arguing you guys! Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event, and Koga, stop yelling so loud because Inuyasha never did anything but care for me!"

Koga just froze, he never knew Kagome had such a temper. Koga thought about what she said. _"Stop arguing you guys! Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event, and Koga, stop yelling so loud because Inuyasha never did anything but care for me!"_

The words ran in his head.

He stopped at some. _Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event! Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event! Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event! Inuyasha you owe me an exclamation about 'that' event!_

Koga asked "What exactly is 'that' event?"

Inuyasha responded before Kagome could even open her mouth. "Keh! Nothin' thats your buisness, ya' Mangy Wolf!" Koga just snorted. "I didn't know you were a pig!" Inuyasha shouted at him as Koga ran off. Once Koga was gone Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "So you were kissing me? Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha told her. "Well, I was worried about you so I came to check on you here. But I really readed you by make side. I knew couldn't here me then but I still...c-c-c-c-c-c-confessed m-my f-f-feelings f-for y-y-y-y-you." Inuyasha finished. Kagome stared at him in shock.

Kagome thought for awhile. _'So he was kissing me because he had feelings for me? Wait, I have feelings for him...' _Kagome ended her thoughts. She stood up and went to Inuyasha. She kissed him on the lips. At first he stood shocked but then leaned into the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a long time. About 5 minutes later they parted. Kagome said "You know...I always had fellings for you. Actually, I was in love with you." Inuyasha smiled. He pulled Kagome into another kiss. Inuyasha pushed his lips to Kagomes vanilla lips as hard as he could.

Also, Kagome pushed her lips against Inuyasha's chocolate lips. Inuyasha entered his tongue into Kagome's mouth. Their tongues looped and had little wars. It lasted for a great deal of time. Finally they parted their kiss. They smiled at each other. Then the lady came and made Inuyasha sign a release form.

Inuyasha walked out with Kagome. He first went to Kenam. "Hello Kenam! This is Kagome, the one I have been talking about." Inuyasha said. Kenam smiled " Hello, Higurashi Kagome. It is a honor to meet you. The only reason I'm here is because I used your well. And yes, I am Kenam as you heard Inuyasha say."

Kagome looked a bit shocked. _'How does she know my name? How does she know Inuyasha? How does she know about the well? And is she a hanyou? She has a hat which is not aloud in hospitals unless it is a head injury.'_ Kagome thought deeply. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Kenam."

Kagome added more to her little speech thingy. "Yes, I am Higurashi Kagome, and the well is sorta my whole familys. And how do you know Inuyasha? And are you a hanyou?" Kagome waited for an answer. "Ok, One, I am a hanyou." Kenam responded. "And two, while you were unconsious, we chatted a bit. He talked a whole lot about you like crazy!"

Kagome blushed at the comment of Inuyasha talking about her like crazy. She hoped Inuyasha didn't notice but her wish didn't come true. Inuyasha noticed and grinned at her and raised is eyebrows up and down making Kagome blush even more. Her face blushed all the shades of red.

Kenam just laughed. Inuyasha spoke now. "Well, now we should go in the past. BLAST FROM THE PAST!" That caused Kagome and Kenam burst out laughing. Inuyasha was confused. "Huh? Was it something I said?" he asked. None of them answered. They all started walking back to the well.

Kagome was still confused that she was in the hospital. Inuyasha noticed and explained everything that happened. By the time Inuyasha finished, they were at the well. Kagome introduced Kenam to her family. After that they chatted for a little bit about their lives.

Finally they went to the shrine and jumped into the well. The blue light shone bright. Kenam and Inuyasha jumped to the top while Kagome climbed. Once Kagome got up the well, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo came. They all greeted them. Shippo that is always curious asked "Hey! Who is this lady? She is from your time right?"

Kagome shook her head. "No she is from here but Inuyasha found her in the hospital, in fact, she is a hanyou and her name is Kenam. Anyways, Where did Kedab go?" This time Sango spoke. "Well, she is with Kaede gathering herbs." Kagome nodded her head.

Inuyasha explained about Kedab. "So Kedab is your long lost sister? Half sister?" Kenab asked. Inuyasha replied. "Well, she is my half sister." Kenam nodded her head. Miroku with his lecherous ways went up to Kenam. "Well, it is nice to meet you lady Kenam. Would you have the honors of bearing my children?" _Bang! Bing! Bam! Bang! Bing! Bam! Bang! Bing! Bam! Bang! Bing! Bam! Bang! Bing! Bam!_

Kagome asked everybody "Did we have to hit Miroku 15 times?" Inuyasha nodded his head. He flicked one of Mirokus bumps and Miroku cried in pain. Sango finished him off with a slap. Miroku flew 50 miles away. Inuyasha ran to get him. In the distance you could hear... _Bang! Bing! Bam!_ Kagome sighed.

They all walked to the hut. Kaede and Kedab were their. Kagome introduced Kenam to Kedab and Kaede. They both greeted Kenam. Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs. They brought Kenam and Kedab along too. Nobody knew body Kagome was slowly turning back into a deman each passing second. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, how do you like this chapter? Yes, I have a new name, call me the Mystery-Swordsman! I really need ideas. If nobodys gives me ANY idea, I might delete this story. If you do give me ideas I can go on with the story. I will make a new Naruto story called "The True Ninja Way". I can't come up with to much ideas any more for this story.


End file.
